


Coming Home

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluffy, M/M, Teacher Magnus Bane
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Fazia meses que Alec estava fora para gravar as cenas da série de tv, mas agora, finalmente, ele estava em casa.Tudo o que queria era ter o marido nós braços... Mas parece que os planos mudaram um pouco
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	Coming Home

—Obrigado senhor. —Alec agradeceu, agarrando as alça da bolsa de pano e a jogar em um ombro antes de agarrar também a mala de rodinhas.

—Não a de quê! —O motorista levantou a mão em despedida antes de se sentar no banco do motorista e, enquanto Alec se virava para caminhar em direção a porta do prédio, o carro arrancou.

Alexander caminhava com pressa até a entrada, faltava pouco para ele finalmente estar em casa depois de meses fora. Ele sentia falta de seu marido, do cheiro dele, de acordar com ele e dormir com ele, de o beijar, de conversar pessoalmente com o mesmo e até mesmo sentia saudades das cantadas ruins que Magnus fazia quando se sentia atrevido o suficiente depois de alguns drinks.

—Bem vindo de volta senhor Lightwood-Bane. —Alec saiu de seus pensamentos por uma voz conhecida e ele sorriu para o porteiro.

—Obrigado Andrew! —Ele parou por um momento. — Magnus e contou que Lorenzo finalmente te pediu em casamento.

—Sim, finalmente. —O loiro abriu um sorriso largo antes de levantar a mão direita, mostrando a aliança de prata e ouro rosé no dedo anelar. —estamos começando a ver alguns lugares para a cerimônia. 

—Deixe-me saber se precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa. —Disse e desviou o olhar para o elevador, onde alguns dos moradores saiam. —Tenho que ir. parabéns pelo noivado cara!

—Obrigado Alec!

Alec assentiu antes de correr um pouco desajeitadamente em direção ao elevador, chegando no último segundo antes delas começarem a fechar. Ele largou o puxador da mala para pressionar o botão da cobertura, onde ele morava com Magnus e se encostou na parede metálica, torcendo para que o elevador não parasse para pegar mais outro morador.

Felizmente ouviram as suas preces, já que sete andares depois ele saía direto para o corredor, onde só havia o apartamento deles. Magnus e ele haviam se mudado a dois anos, já que frequentemente alguns paparazzis apareciam no antigo apartamento, querendo alguma entrevista ou fotos deles.

Alec pegou o molho de chaves que tinha pronto no casaco e separou a menor, logo a enfiando na fechadura e destrancando a porta. Ele entrou, reparando que estava tudo quieto. Magnus estaria dormindo?

—Oi meu queridinho. —Alec arrulhou, assim que localizou um gato mediano saindo da cozinha e vindo direto para ele. —Senti saudades de você Presidente. —Ele se abaixou, pegando o gato no colo enquanto empurrava a porta com o pé, não se preocupando em fechá-la, já que a mesma trancava sozinha. —Cadê o seu papai? —O gato de dois anos miou contra o seu aperto e Alec decidiu que a resposta era uma negativa quando Magnus não apareceu até aquele momento. —Vai lá.

O homem deixou o felino no chão e pegou suas coisas, indo em direção a suíte de casal. Magnus realmente não estava em casa e Alec foi forçado a engolir a decepção, ele queria seu marido poxa. 

Alexander olhou o relógio no pulso e franziu o cenho. Era quarta feira, provavelmente seu marido estava dando aula na faculdade… talvez se… talvez…

Um ideia ilumina Alec, que apenas empurra as malas para próximo da cama e pegou o celular da bolsa, assim como o carregador e o conectou na tomada. Sem perder o ritmo ele empurra as botas de combate para longe de seus pés antes de entrar no banheiro de meia mesmo. Alec se livrou de peça por peça antes de as jogar no cesto de roupa suja e foi direto para o chuveiro.

Ele não esperou a água ficar morna, ele precisava ser rápido… bem, não realmente… mas ele queria ver o marido pessoalmente. No entanto ele tinha certeza que quando voltasse para casa ele poderia dormir por metade do dia.

Quinze minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro, enxugando o cabelo antes de ir em direção ao closet e se arrumando com as primeiras roupas mais aceitáveis que ele encontrou, ignorando o fato que as roupas de seu marido cheiravam a sândalo, assim como Magnus.

Alec pegou o celular do carregador, o enfiando no bolso da jaqueta e a carteira, seguindo direto para a sala, onde encontrou o Presidente Miau dormindo no encosto do sofá. Ele teve a preocupação em verificar o pote de ração e água do gato, mas estava tudo correto, então ele fez carinho atrás da orelha do animal, sorrindo quando o mesmo começou a ronronar.

—Vou fazer uma surpresa para seu pai, se comporte. —Sussurrou, antes de pegar a chave do carro, que ele havia deixado para trás antes de viajar e saiu.

Ele notou que o prédio não estava muito movimentado quando entrou no elevador pela segunda vez e ele estranha, no entanto não reclamou já que chegou rápido no subsolo, onde ficava a garagem. 

Havia pelo menos quase doze carros por taxa a extensão dela e o carro dele, uma BMW preta. Alec havia conseguido antes de casar com Magnus e não tinha vontade nenhuma de trocar.

O carro foi destravado e ele entrou, puxando o cinto de segurança antes de dar partida no carro e ele fechou os olhos em apreciação quando o motor ronronou para ele.

Alec teve que passar cinco meses em Luxemburgo porque tinha que gravar uma série onde ele fazia parte do elenco principal. Alexander amava seu trabalho… mas ficar longe de Magnus era doloroso.

Claro que eles se falavam por Skype todas as noites, porém não era a mesma coisa do que poder realmente dar um beijo de boa noite nele.

Alec estacionou em frente a pequena cafeteria a duas quadras do prédio onde ele morava, era a preferida de Magnus e não era difícil entender o porquê. É confortável e ao mesmo tempo, privado. Alec poderia relembrar de todos os encontros que tiveram ali, sem ser incomodados por mais ninguém.

E por ser o meio da tarde, Alexander não teve que ficar na fila para pedir as bebidas. Café para ele e chocolate quente misto para Magnus, o favorito do mesmo, que consistia em chocolate branco, cacau meio amargo e creme, muito creme.

Meia hora depois ele já entrava no estacionamento da NYU, estacionando na vaga de visitante e desligou o carro. Ele desprendeu o cinto de segurança e se inclinou para pegar a bandeja com os copos de papel e saiu do carro, o travando logo em seguida.

Alec despreocupadamente entrou na faculdade, ele já esteve lá outras vezes e devia ter previsto que algumas pessoas lhe reconheceriam e começaram a pedir autógrafos. Ele os deu.

—De um ator perdido para Annabeth. —Escreveu, assinado logo abaixo na capa do caderno e entregou para a loira de cabelos cacheados e pele bronzeada, como se tivesse vindo direto das praias da Califórnia.

—Obrigada!! —Ela sorriu abertamente. —Eu sou sua fã! Você faz papéis incríveis, mas esse último… é o meu preferido.

Alec acabou rindo um pouco, sim, também era o seu preferido. Matthew Daddario, um alto feiticeiro que era propenso a salvar a bunda dos amigos de seu par romântico.

—O meu também, confesso.

—Você está perdido?—Ela perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o ator se apressou em assentir.

—Sim, mais ou menos… Estou procurando o meu marido. —Respondeu, voltando a segurar a bandeja com as duas mãos. —Tenho que me apressar antes que a bebida dele fique fria.

—O senhor Bane?— A loira sorriu quando Alec assentiu mais uma vez. —Bem, ele está na sala no fim do corredor, é horário de aula, mas acho que dá para entrar se fizer silêncio.

—Obrigado Annabeth!—Ele agradeceu antes de fazer um sinal com a cabeça para onde ela tinha indicado. —Tenho que ir, foi bom conhecer você.

—Eu que o diga. —A loira disse quando ele começou a se afastar.

Alexander marchou em passos firmes para o fim do corredor e exatamente a penúltima sala estava tendo aula. Pela janela pode ver o seu marido na frente da classe, falando algo para os seus alunos.

E...uau… Alexander se sentiu um pouco impróprio com o arrepio que passou por seu corpo ao se dar conta, mais uma vez, de que amava o modo professor de Magnus. Ninguém poderia o culpar… Magnus Lightwood-Bane era o seu Dom perfeito.

Entro ou não? Pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior em dúvida. Ele se sobressaltou um pouco quando o sinal, anunciando, provavelmente, o intervalo das aulas até ele decidir bater na porta, atraindo o olhar do mestre à frente da classe.

Magnus ficou estático por um momento, ele teve quase certeza que seu coração falhou uma batida ao identificar o seu Alexander do outro lado da porta, sorrindo timidamente para ele. Senhor, como ele estava com saudades daquele homem.

Já fazia meses. Deve ser contra lei em algum lugar ficar tanto tempo longe.

—Classe? Vocês estão liberados para o intervalo. —Disse distraidamente, fazendo sinal com uma mão para o seu marido entrar.—Eu… eu continuo com os métodos de usar as fórmulas depois. Bom intervalo. —Alexander entrou na sala e Magnus fechou os olhos. Aquela turma era a de primeiro período então não tinham o conhecimento de quem era o seu marido. Bem, seu marido é Alexander Lightwood. Melhor dizendo, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.—Nada disso, deixem-o em paz antes que eu comece a pensar em ficar uma hora a mais explicando.

Alec por pouco não conseguiu conter a risada quando os estudantes começaram a reclamar, desviando dele como se ele fosse o motivo de todos os males.

—Você não pegou um pouco pesado não?—Alec sorriu enquanto Magnus se aproximava dele. Alec de bom grado aceitou aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago quando Magnus o puxou para um beijo… um beijo que não passou de um selinho, mas ainda era um beijo.

—Eles vão sobreviver. —O professor comentou, vendo a bandeja que o marido segurava. —O q

ue você tem aí?

—Eu não passei tempo demais fora para você não voltar cedo. —Resmungou a contragosto antes de pegar o copo que ele sabia ser de chocolate. —Pega, é o seu preferido.

Magnus sorriu amorosamente para ele antes de levar o copo aos lábios e suspirar.

—Chocolate, nem tão quente e nem tão frio.—Magnus apreciou e estendeu a mão livre para entrelaçar os dedos aos de Alexander. —Você me conhece tão bem, vem. — Alec olhou para trás, sentindo-se aliviado logo em seguida ao notar que tinha poucos alunos dessa vez, a maioria distraindo -se com as suas próprias coisas. Então ele se deixa ser levado e Magnus o fez sentar em sua cadeira para que ele próprio se sentasse na mesa, de frente para o ator. —Que horas você chegou?—Perguntou, tomando um gole do chocolate quente.

—Não a muito tempo. —Respondeu, dando de ombros e começou a passar o polegar pelas veias da mão do mais velho.—Apenas passei em casa e você não estava… então resolvi fazer uma surpresa. —Alec ergueu o olhar, encontrando aqueles castanhos âmbar o encarando com carinho. —Funcionou?

—Com certeza. — Sorriu, e deixou o copo na mesa para poder fazer carinho no rosto do marido. —Você parece tão cansado.

—Porquê estou. —Ele confirmou, arrastando a cadeira um pouco mais para perto antes de apoiar a cabeça em uma das coxas musculosas do marido.—Preciso de carinho e beijos quando chegar em casa.

—Quando chegarmos em casa eu prometo fazer uma massagem que vai te deixar mais relaxado ainda. —Sussurrou, baixo o suficiente apenas para ele escutar, grave o suficiente para fazer aquele arrepio característico descer por sua pele. — E também te dar muitos.. muitos beijos e carinho, meu garoto bonito.


End file.
